SpongeBob Goes Fishing
SpongeBob is a Sea Sponge lives in a Pineapple. "Aah, what a beautiful day". Said SpongeBob. "I can't wait to go fishing". SpongeBob Meet Edward. "Me Neither". Said Edward. "Edward, what are you doing here". Laughed SpongeBob. "Oh, I'm going fishing". Said Edward. "With my friend, Litten". "Hello". Said Litten. SpongeBob meet Litten. "Hi, Litten". Said SpongeBob. "Can I come fishing with you guys". Asked SpongeBob. "Yes". Said Edward. SpongeBob, Litten & Edward goes fishing on a boat. "Well that's perfect". Said Litten. "Absolutely Perfect". Said SpongeBob. Edward has got a Fishing Rod. "Hey Guys, I've got a Fishing Rod". Shouted Edward. These three can see the Sea. "See, it's called a catch". Said Edward. The ball on the rod plops on the sea. "Fishing". Said Edward. Well, the trouble was it couldn't do it. "When does the Fish part happened, Captain". Asked SpongeBob. "Well, sometimes it's about a Fish who keep with the company it catched". Said Edward. "Wow, I've got a bite". Litten Gasps. "SpongeBob, here Give this a Try, Hold it just like that & Reel it in Slowly". Said Edward. "Like this". Said SpongeBob reeling it in Slowly. "You've got it, it looks like a Big One". Giggled Edward. Turkeyfish comes & sees a Melon. The Melon punches Turkeyfish. Oh dear, I think he's hungry. Turkeyfish bites the Melon & SpongeBob stops reeling it in slowly. "AAARRRGGHH". Shouted SpongeBob. "SpongeBob". Cried Litten. "Litten". Cried Edward. Litten & Edward holds SpongeBob with a Fishing Rod. "You've got it SpongeBob, Reel it in". Shouted Litten. "It's pulling, so hard". Cried SpongeBob. SpongeBob Meets Turkeyfish. "Yikes". Shouted SpongeBob. Turkeyfish jumps out of the sea & lands into a Boat. Turkeyfish roars at SpongeBob, Litten & Edward. "Aaagh, SpongeBob, Grab my Trunk". Said Edward. "You've got it, Edward". Shouted SpongeBob. SpongeBob Holds Edward's Trunk & Squirts Turkeyfish with Water. Turkeyfish chases SpongeBob. "Where's SpongeBob". Asked Edward. "Aaagh". Yelled SpongeBob. Turkeyfish chases SpongeBob. SpongeBob runs around as fast as his legs can move. "He's Perfect". Said Litten. "Oh, SpongeBob". Shouted Edward. "Edward, No". Yelled SpongeBob. Edward & SpongeBob lands on Litten. Turkeyfish springs out and comes in a chimney & cooks itself up. "Wow, Dinner". Said Litten. Edward & Litten eats Cooked Turkeyfish in the Sunset. SpongeBob would never catch fish. "What's the Matter, SpongeBob". Asked Edward. "Well, I'm tired of Fishing". Cried SpongeBob. "That's okay". Said Edward. You can come fishing next time". SpongeBob, Litten & Edward sleeps outside in the boat. "Wow, Fish". Shouted SpongeBob looking at the fish. "I'll go & make a fishing rod". SpongeBob goes back inside the pineapple to get a stick, a pile of string, a hook, & bait. SpongeBob meets Worm. "Hi, Worm". Said SpongeBob to Worm. "I would like some bait, please". "What's the fish eat". Said Worm. "Sausages". Said SpongeBob. "What in honor". Worm Exausted. "Now, what do I do guys". Asked SpongeBob. "You just cast the line in the river of course". Shouted Edward. "Yeah". Meowed Litten. "What do you mean, Cast". Asked SpongeBob. "Just throw it in the water, okay". Yelled Edward. So SpongeBob did. Not just the line, everything. "How long before I catch something, Edward". Asked SpongeBob. "Just a cold". Cried Edward. "Goodnight, SpongeBob". "Sleep Tight". Said SpongeBob. So SpongeBob decided to catch the first fish. How long he waited, it was damp and cold, and by the next morning, SpongeBob had caught something. "Atchoo"! Sneezed SpongeBob. Can you guess what it was. "Atchoo"! SpongeBob Sneezed again. That's right SpingeBob had caught a cold. The End. Category:Timbuctoo Parody Episodes